gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Lordofseas
Lordofseas prefers to be called Lassy. Failure to call lordofseas by his name (Lassy) may result in head bashing, stomach aches, pregnancy, electrocution, or death. One may only use nicknames if one consults with Lassy first. Lordofseas' first name is known. It is Tal Vara. His last name, however, is still a mystery. He would still, however, prefer Lassy. History Lordofseas was born to a family on the planet that was known as Tollan circa 100,000 T.E. (Tollan Era), or approximately 100 A.D.E.Y. (Earth Years). During this era of Tollan, scientists were beginning to research Kulivrian (Quantum) physics. Los, of course, went into this field, studying many ideas until coming upon fundamental and shocking proof of the existence of alternate universes, via Stargate. Los got...curious one night and travelled to another universe. Unfortunately, the act of doing so created an instability in the Stargate's naquadah, due to a flaw in the mathematics. The surrounding city was devastated, and Los could not return to Tollan, until space travel was discovered, in another 450 years. Los traversed back to new universes, cloning his body from his original body, and transferring his consciousness to preserve his memories. Los gained much knowledge and wisdom from these experiments. Los arrived in the Cantinan Universe around 60 years ago. Around 50 years ago, Los was captured by the Time Lord/Wraith hybrid, Draygon. She ripped his consciousness from his original body, and placed him into a new body, with some genetics taken from his original body, for her own personal ends. She placed him within a stasis pod, to preserve him for later studies. However, due to a twist of fate, Los was released prematurely from the stasis pod. However, he was dying, so he attempted to fix his DNA. Los believed he had fixed it. Los went on to negotiate for the head of Draygon with the Empress. However, when the Empress' old flagship, the Gauntlett, was resurrected, Los' ship, the Atlantia, was destroyed. However, somehow Los survived, with only the Empress, and Adaris, the Atlantia's AI, as companions. Eventually, Los returned, at the Temple of Time. He built another ship, and travelled to the ruins of New Gallifrey, which was destroyed by the Gauntlett. There, he met Draygon, Benson, and Laplace, who told him he was dying, due to the Time Lord gene within him. In the space above, the Gauntlett destroyed his last salvation, the DNA sequencer aboard the Atlantia. Los was incapacitated, and brought aboard Laplace's TARDIS. Los then spoke to his last friend, the AI, Adaris, then slipped into a coma soon after. He was placed inside a stasis pod on the Impossible Planet, in the Impossible System, with his last possessions: the sa'angreal, the backpack, and everything within. That very stasis pod was brought onto Laplace's TARDIS, and Los was brought to the Macrophilian Junction, where Los was able to hack into a ship of the rebels. Several years passed. Los was appointed Secretary of State of the Triangle, a position underneath the reigning Lady President Draygon. Los, with Adaris, ran the City of New Gallifrey, and fulfilled the duties of his station, advising LP Draygon on foreign affairs, as well as visiting other planets in the process. After the Rebellion of New Gallifrey, LP Draygon resigned her post, and under a clause of the Presidential Suite Law, she appointed Los as the new President of the Triangle. Accessories Note Los' technology has been recently attuned to his brainwaves. They can only be utilized by Los himself, and no others. Backpack The backpack carries all of Lordofseas' effects and needs within it. It is made from genuine Tau'ri gazelle leather, ornately decorated with fur. Several things carried within the backpack include a databank which contains all of Los' current technological knowledge, a computer slate, and a Beaming Slate, which holds many recreational and sentimental items within it. The backpack can either be worn on the back, or with one strap over the shoulder. Ion Gun A weapon of extreme power. Designed with the Tollan Ion Cannon and the Traveler Gun in mind. Category:Characters